This invention relates to an improved hair shampoo composition and more particularly to an improved hair shampoo composition with hair conditioning effects and special curl retention properties. More particularly it relates to an improved shampoo composition comprising extract of chamomile (Matricaria) in combination with urea.
Shampoos generally are aqueous compositions with cleansing agents and with other components or additives present for the purpose of improving performance with respect to the cleansing action on the hair and scalp and insofar as possible, to leave the hair in the desired, pleasing and satisfactory condition.
To be commercially acceptable, of course, it must be pleasant to use, producing a good foam or lather, must be easily rinsed from the hair with water, and it should leave the hair lustrous with a pleasant feel and in an easily combable and manageable condition.
To improve the results in using hair shampoo compositions, various agents are often added to improve the condition of the hair in various respects. In some instances creme rinse formulations or final sprays have been developed to achieve the desired conditioning effect, including improvement in manageability and wave set retention. Although various agents have been incorporated in shampoo compositions to give improved effects generally completely satisfactory results have been difficult to achieve.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a liquid shampoo composition which is pleasant to use and which leaves the hair in a soft, lustrous, easily manageable condition with a pleasant feel and which, in addition, improves the retention of curls, for example, after curling under the hair drier.
The invention is based on aqueous shampoo compositions with amphoteric and nonionic surfactants as cleansing agents and containing in addition chamomile extract in combination with urea or thiourea.
The improved shampoo compositions of the invention thus provide shampoos which have good lathering effects, and easy to use, have good rinseability and leave the hair in a lustrous condition with a soft and silky feel, easily manageable and with improved curl retention or wave set effects. The shampoo compositions of the invention may be prepared to be effective either in acidic pH range (pH 4.5 to 6.5) or the alkaline pH range (pH 7.0 to 8.5). This is a desirable effect in that depending on the color of the hair, a special improvement results in highlighting the color of the hair, for example, in the acidic range, blonde hair acquires special brillance with a warm blonde appearance, while in the alkaline pH range, brown hair appears a warmer brown in both instances with a desirable highlighting effect.
A special feature of the shampoo composition is an improvement in curl retention time or wave set retention.
The shampoo compositions of the invention, in addition to the novel combination of the extract of chamomile and urea or thiourea, are made up with known commercially available conventional aqueous shampoo components, for example, with amphoteric or nonionic surfactants as the primary cleansing agent fraction.
In addition, of course conventional conditioning agents, dispersants, emulsifiers, opacifiers, thickeners, preservatives, components for pH control, colorants, fragrance material, etc, may also be used.
Amphoteric detergents have been previously used in shampoo formulations where desirable and satisfactory cleansing action results. In addition to the detergent effect, it is also understood that they also impart at least to some degree conditioning properties to the mixture. As amphoteric surfactants, there may be used a variety of amphoteric compounds, for example, compounds of the betaine type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,074. An example of such a betaine suitable as an amphoteric surfactant in shampoo compositions is the betaine derived from coconut fatty acids which may be identified as N-(lauramidopropyl)-N,N-dimethyl-N-carboxymethylammonium betaine; such an amphoteric surfactant is available commercially, identified as Tegobetaine C Amphoteric Surfactant, from the Goldschmidt Chemical Company. As further examples of amphoteric compounds which may be used as amphoteric surfactants in shampoo formulations are those of the imidazoline type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,354. A variety of such agents are available commercially under the commercial designation "Miranol" Amphoteric Surface Active Agents.
Using these amphoteric surfactants, pH adjustments of the shampoo formulation may be easily made by the addition of various appropriate organic acids and bases such as alkanolamines.
As detergents of the nonionic type, those referred to generally as the alkanolamide type have a wide application. These are generally identified as condensation products of alkanolamines with long chain fatty acids, typical products being mixtures resulting from the reaction of diethanolamine and a long chain fatty acid. The condensation of diethanolamine with a long chain fatty acid such as lauric acid gives a typical compound identified as lauryl diethanolamide. Depending on the purity and the method of preparation, certain amine fatty acid condensation products containing as high as 85 to 90 percent of the alkanolamide are referred to as "high purity" or "super amides." Such products are often used in shampoos; in addition to detergent action they are considered also to have some hair conditioning effects.
Long chain fatty amine oxides further identified as higher alkyl dialkylamine oxides also find application in shampoo compositions and are believed to enhance conditioning effect to some extent.
Although various amphoteric and nonionic surfactants are suitable in the shampoo compositions of the invention, the shampoo compositions used as illustrative of the invention will be based primarily on the use of an amphoteric material as identified above as the major cleansing agent component with only minor amounts of the nonionic surfactant. The combination of extract of chamomile with urea or thiourea for use in a shampoo formulation to give the superior effects of the shampoo compositions of the invention is novel and gives essentially unique effects, particularly with reference to curl retention properties. This of course, is in addition to the generally satisfactory results in the use of the shampoo formulations with respect to leaving the hair in a soft, pleasant, easily manageable condition and with imparting lustrous shine and color highlights.
In the shampoo compositions from about 1 to 5 parts of the fluid extract of chamomile is used. This may be in the form of the natural chamomile extract obtainable for example, as a 25 percent solution. The chamomile may be in the form of a natural or synthetic oil of chamomile.
In the compositions from about 1 part to 3 parts per 100 parts of the composition of urea or thiourea may be used. A practical and preferable ratio of 25 percent chamomile extract to thiourea is in the range of 3 to 2.
As stated above, various other conventional additives as are used in the shampoo art may also be present.
The improved shampoo compositions of the invention are described as aqueous shampoo compositions. The unique feature is the combination of the extract of chamomile with urea or thiourea; although described primarily as a component of an aqueous shampoo compositions can be made up as a lotion, a creme, a pack, a concentrate, or even in the form of a rinse, and will be applicable then as a hair conditioning component suitable for application in an aqueous shampoo composition or otherwise as a hair conditioning agent.